Chowder's Past
by Pikfan
Summary: A made-up past for Chowder. R/R please. Chapter 4 finally up with more surprises
1. Chowder and his Parents

Chowder's Past!

My first Chowder fanfic, yeah! Anyway, the summary is that Chowder here, will tell you all about his life before today.

Chowder: That's right! I'll even throw you times that I wasn't even in Marzipan City!

Mung Daal: But first is first…

Disclaimer: I don't own Chowder, or know anything about his past. We just makes the crud up.

Chowder: What was that?

Me: Nothing!

* * *

Chapter 1: Chowder and His Parents. 

Chowder: So there I was, in a friendly city called Souffle Town, with my parents, trying to look for the perfect restaurant!

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy! Where are we going?" 4 year old me asked. 

"Well, you see, Chowder, we are looking for the perfect restaurant for us to enjoy!" My mom explained.

"Sadly, Souffle Town have the worst restaurants!" My dad yelled.

"So why are we still here? Why don't we just move to somewhere?" My mom asked.

"Okay then, what place can we go to that has good food?" My dad asked.

"Oh! Oh! How about the Double Decker Islands," I said barely getting the words right.

"You know Chowder, that's not a bad idea!" My mom said.

"They're food is wonderful and all, but who would we get the Dollops for their food? It's too expensive!" My dad said.

"Always so negative! Let's just go there already!" My mom said as I cheered.

* * *

Chowder: It was worth the food, too! It was heaven, with all the appetizers, dinners, and deserts! It was great, until we got the bill!

* * *

"Your bill sir," the waiter said.

"O-o-ONE MILLION DOLLOPS!!! ARE YOU INSANE??" My dad yelled.

"Is that a big number?" I asked and my mom nodded.

"I'm sorry sir, but your child there had a lot of stacked plates there!" the waiter said.

"(Sigh) Fine, I'll pay. Like anything could get worse!" My dad said.

* * *

Chowder: But things did get worse! Once we got home, we got home, the bill collector came and put the electric bill for 900 dollops. Since they have no money, they only have one solution

* * *

"Mommy, Daddy, what are you doing?" I asked.

"We have to go to another place cheaper than here! A place where you can pay a lower price to live than here!" My dad explained.

"But what place can we go that have lower prices?" My mom explained.

"There is only one place to live, and that place is Marzipan City!" It has better homes, better food, and cheaper prices!" He explained.

"Are you sure about this? It doesn't look safe, especially for Chowder!" My mom said.

"It looks perfectly safe! So what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I said as my father cheered with me. But my mom doesn't look too sure.

* * *

Chowder: That's all I can remember about my past!

Panini: Hi, Chowder!

Chowder: I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!!!

Panini: What were you talking about?

Chowder: Nothing that concerns you, of course!

Schnitzel: Radda Radda Radda!

Chowder: Shush!

Panini: Chowder's past? I love to hear about it!

Chowder: But I can't remember anything else from there on! So we'll end this for now.


	2. Trouble at the Foodcourt

Chowder's Past

A/N: Yay! Another chapter in 9 months! Sorry for the huge wait for everyone who read and reviewed this story. Well, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 for something.

Panini: Come on, Chowder! It's been nine months since you've forgot your past.

Chowder: Concentration takes time, Panini.

Panini: Please let the be a miracle to make concentration faster.

Moments later, a large, wooden spoon landed on Chowder's head.

Mung: Whoops! Sorry, Chowder.

Panini: Num-nums! Are you okay?

Chowder: Yes! I've remember what happens next now. Thanks, Mung!

Mung: ...You're welcome?

Panini: Cool! So what happened next?

Chowder: How can I forget about our arrival to Marzipan City? So before we went to Marzipan City, we had a little trouble at the airport...

* * *

Chapter 2: Trouble at the Food Court

"Terrible news for the people heading for Marzipan City. The Chicken Wing Express had to make a crash landing. So there will be a three hour delay," One of the workers announced as we were just finished with the bag checking...thing.

"Oh this is just great! We already have to spend two hours in that check up. Now we have to wait three more hours?!" Dad yelled.

"What's so great about that?" I asked.

"It's a figure of speech, Chowder," Dad sighed.

"Now what are we going to do for the time being?" Mom asked.

Then my parents heard my stomach growling...and so did everyone from a 30 foot radius.

"I'm hungry!" I yelled.

"You know what, Chowder, your stomach had an idea. Let's go into one of those food courts over there," Dad agreed.

"But which one are we going to?" Mom asked.

"Well, there's a bunch of choices...there is the Cheese Factory, Cotton Candy Mountain, Pie Supply, McDonalds...here's something we've never seen before; Ms Endive's Kitchen Emporium," Dad noticed.

I never seen a restaurant that shiny before. It also had a pretty huge menu...

* * *

Mung: Chowder!! Say it isn't so, Chowder! Don't say that you like Endive's excuse for cooking!

Schnitzel: Radda Radda Radda?

Panini: I don't know how she had her store in the airport, Schnitzel. She never tells me too much.

Chowder: Hold on everyone, I'm getting to the best part! Right after we ordered something from the menu...

* * *

"Alright, everyone, dig up...not literally, Chowder," Mom said, noticing I had a shovel with me.

One I took a bite on that food, I've spit it back out in no time.

"Chowder, what's wrong? You never spit out food," Mom asked in shock.

"There's no taste in this food!" I complained.

"My, my, what an observing tongue you got there. It taste alright to me," Dad said.

"Come on, Chowder. Finish up your food," Mom ordered.

So I took another bite of that icky food, and the next thing you know, I raced to the bathroom.

"Go and see what's with Chowder," Mom...probably told Dad.

So my dad went into the bathroom as well.

"Chowder! Are you throwing up?" Dad asked.

"(Cough)...What am I eating?" I asked.

"Gene Bean Trout. Why you ask?" Dad asked.

"Because I don't remember a deformed part on my body!!" I yelled, showing him my deformity.

"Oh my gosh! You have a tail!" My dad yelled.

"I always had a tail...but not a fish mouth!" I yelled.

"Oh no, this is not good at all...we'll ask your mom," Dad said.

(Moments later)

"Honey! Since when did he have that tail?" Mom asked in shock.

"Not the tail, the fish mouth!" Dad pointed out.

After that, Mom shrieked in terror.

And after that, we went up to the assistant manager in anger.

"Can I help you three again?" he asked.

"You certainly can help us! You better find a way to fix my baby's mouth, or I'll sue you big time!" Mom yelled in extreme anger.

"Let me guess, he ordered the Gene Bean Trout. Sorry, I can't help you there," he said.

"What do you mean, you can't help us!?" We all yelled.

"It was suppose to do that for Ms. Endive's Meal of the Month," he answered as he pointed to a kids table where all the kids had fish body parts.

"Huh?" We all asked.

"Wait, are you guys _going _to Marzipan City? No wonder you don't know this stuff. You'll see a commercial in the plane ride," he noted.

"We're very sorry for this inconvenience," Dad said as we left.

"I'm sorry I have this job...don't worry. That'll be gone in another minute," he said.

"Oh boy, that was truly embarrassing," Dad sighed.

"It still tasted awful!" I whined.

Moments later, the bell rang.

"Attention, passengers of the Chicken Wing Express. Your airplane has just arrived. I repeat, your flight has arrived. It'll depart in five minutes...and to the idiot who owns a '97 fruit truck, you parked it in the runway. Please place it in the parking lot," the Flight Attendant Lady from the plane announced.

"But I need to get to Marzipan City before it's too late!" What probably was the owner...who also had a familiar voice, yelled.

"That's not my prerogative, sir," she responded.

"Well, I guess that our flight. Come on, Chowder," Mom said as we went to the airplane.

* * *

Chowder: The airplane also has a rememerable part...if only I could remember it.

Panini: Please don't take another 9 months to remember it.

Chowder: Who knows.

Schnitzel: Radda, Radda?

Mung: Yeah, Chowder. Who was that familiar voice?

Chowder: It's very tough remembering tw thing at once guys. Maybe after a good night sleep...

Panini: I'm gonna sleepover here incase you remember overnight.

Truffles: Don't you have a home to go to?

(Please R/R, and Ch. 3 will come sooner.)


	3. The Passenger & Marzipan Tour

Chowder's Past

A/N: It's back sooner than before! Yay! I hope you enjoy this next chapter...

* * *

Panini: Mung, does it take Chowder this long to remember?

Mung: It's very surprising that he remembers something at all.

Shnitzel: Radda radda.

Mung: Don't be that rude, man!

Chowder: Something is coming back to me now. We were in the airplane, with my parents a seat behind me, and someone else seat next to me of me, and man was the passenger next to me funny. I kinda think I remember who he is, but I can't put my finger on it.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Familiar Airflight Passenger & Marzipan Tour

"We will lift off in a couple of minutes, so please buckle your seats as we wait for our last passengers," the Flight Attendant lady said.

"Well, Chowder, are ready for your first flight?" My mom asked.

"Ida know...I've really nervous," I said, shaking.

"That's alright, Chowder. This is our first time too. Luckily, we know that we can trust these flight attendents here, so there's no need to worry," My dad said, building up my confidence.

"Hang on, let me put these ear plugs on you first," Mom said, putting them on my ear.

"But why? I hate these ear stuffers," I whinned.

"Ear plugs, sweetie. You need these so our ears won't pop during lift off," she answered.

After that, she put on her own ear plugs before the seatbelt lights.

"Okay everyone, we manage to have everyone aboard this plane now. Make sure that you're in your seat with your seatbelt on as we lift off," The flight attendant lady said.

Moments later, after a fat passenger sat next to me, the plane started to move. Then it lifted up to what seems like space. Who knew that it could be so nice up here.

A few minutes passed, the seatbelt light turned off, and my mom signaled me to take off my earplugs for now.

* * *

Mung: Come on, Chowder! Get to the part about you arriving in Marzipan City already.

Panini: Better yet, get to the part when you met me.

Chowder: That was only a year ago.

Mung: Uh oh...he's really remembering! Fanfic readers won't like that. Just get to the part of what I said.

Schnitzel: Radda radda? RADDA!!

Mung: We may get flamed, but it won't be the apocalypse.

Chowder: Hang on for a moment; I'm getting to that part as I think.

Mung: Think?...okay, now it's the apocalypse.

* * *

"Good Morning, Marzipan Passengers. It's now 8:45 am from Souffle Town, and we'll arrive at 5:20 pm, which'll be 7:20 pm Marzipan Time, so set your watches now so it wouldn't be awkward. And we understand that this flight may take long, so we'll show a movie on the monator in front in just a moment. Thank you, and enjoy your flight," the Pilot said.

"Sheesh, what a chatterbox. Can we just enjoy the flight in silence?" the passenger complained.

"But...it would be boring with no noise," I said.

"Yeah...I guess you're right. Say, lil' buddy, what do you think they'll show?" he asked.

"I hope we get to see 'The Chocolate Easter Bunny Vs. Sphinach 3,'" I cheered...I still love that movie.

"I hope not. It's a bit too violent for me. I, on the other hand, would like to see 'Mr. Sprinkles Rides the Airplane!" he said.

"...Even I'm too old to watch that movie," I moaned.

"It's starting!!" he yelled.

--

"This movie is brought to you by Mung Daal's Catering Company, where you book it, and they COOK it, or however the clerk says it...alright, where's my $15 bucks...shoot, is it still rolling?" the Narrator said.

"Hello, travelers to Marzipan City...specifically to the ladies. I'm Chef Mung Daal, and I'll give you the grand tour of what you'll expect in our great city.

First we'll start with restaurants. Here's my stop, Mung Daal's Catering Company. It has the finest foods around made by yours truly. A few blocks from here is Double Decker Island, followed by Desert Diner, and across the street is Fruit Fever, where you can eat healthy anf get your groove on at the same time...seperate and they'll kick you out.

A mile left is Tropic Tangaroos, and a little beyond that is McDonalds; they always place these things whereever there's room.

But a few miles from there is somewhere you do NOT want to eat at. Travelers, DO NOT eat at Ms. Endive's Kitchen Emporium! The place may look Fancy Shmany, but the food will be the worst thing that ever slither down your throat. Bleck! And I'm warning ya now, once you look into the owner's eyes, you'll turn into stone!! ("Radda radda!") You a rock, Schnitzel, not a stone. Plus, I heard that she'll rename her store to "Endive's Tasteful Foods," There's nothing tasteful about it!!

Luckily, that's the only flaw Marzipan handles. Going back to other restaurants, there's the very large Food Group Pyramid, and Buffet Of Wonders near the edge of town.

That's enough of restaurants now. We'll now get to Hotels. First is the Marzipan Center...the largest building here. But the most rented hotel is the Cherry Top...don't be fooled though, it don't serve only cherries.

We barely have hotels since there's lots of homes people could live here because they love this place so much. Last, but certainly not least are the sightsees. Even before you enter, you'll see the infamous Marzipan City sign. Sure it maybe a mere sign, but it was here since the first building was in construction.

Another reconizable sight is the Syrup Slide. It'll be the best and slwest ride, or their dollops back. Just don't drink the syrup.

This telescope is the attraction of attractions. Because a look in here, you could see as far as Dumpling Dwelling, to Stormalong, to Souffle Town's biggest attractions.

And who's not to say my catering isn't an attraction as well. I say it's nice in my opinion. ("Your excuse for cooking is not attracting my stomach.") Truffles, off all the times to say that, why now? ("I just wanna give the public a heads up.")

Anyway, I'll let you travelers discover the rest of Marzipan City on your own. Just remember to stop by Mung Daal's Catering Company for the delectable food. ("More like defected food.") Woman, you are driving me crazy with all of your...Schnitzel, are you still rolling this? Umm, anyway, enjoy your trip to Marzipan, and here's our feature presentation."

--

"Woah, that food looks so yummy!!" I smiled and drooled a bit.

"It also look welcoming for my very own fruit stand," he thought out loud.

"Cool. So that's why you're moving to Marzipan, right?" I asked.

"One of the reasons yeah. But the other reason is to...(looks around the plane)...to get away from mother," he cried.

* * *

Everyone: YOU WERE IN THE PLANE WITH GAZPACHO?!?! (RADDA RADDA RADDA?!?!)

Mung: I was wondering why I get discounts everytime you tag along with me.

Chowder: So that's who was in the seat next to me.

Truffles: I doubt we shouldn't be worrying about flames about OOC anymore.

Panini: Can Chowder finish his story without anymore interruption?

Chowder: But I haven't eaten in 30 minutes! And I can't think straight with hunger in my thoughts.

Everyone: (Sigh)

Mung: Hang on, Chowder. I'll make you some Burple Nurples.

Chowder: BURPLE NURPLES!! Ahh...who could forget that meme?

(Later)

Mung: You're full enough to continue?

Chowder: Yep.

Panini: Alright now. Continue num-nums.

* * *

"What's wrong with your mom?" I asked.

"She really freaks me out, dude. I mean this one time I wanted to go to the park, but she took me into the industrial park! But that's the nicest she did for me..."

Let me spare you 2 hours of Gazpacho's stories.

"...And then she posted my nude baby pictue on Cookbook AND Piespace!! Everyone in class never stopped teasing me until I passed high school 7 years later," Gazpacho cried.

"Well, I'm guessing that you're finally away from her then," I said, waking up.

"You're right. As a matter of fact, I'm finally start living my own rules now! My first rule is enjoying my life...my second rule is to use the bathroom...be right back," he said, racing toward the bathroom.

Moments later, he got out of the bathroom...which became very stinky, and he appeared to be lost.

Once he finally went back to his seat, escorted by the flight attendant lady, he turn to see the bathroom again, but then he was scared.

"Oh no!! Oh good gracious no!!" Gazpacho cried.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I think I saw mother walking into the bathroom. I think she's on this plane!" He screamed.

"Oh my, that doesn't sound to good. Don't worry. We'll be landing shortly," I said.

"Really? I was gone for only a couple minutes," He stated.

"You were gone for three hours," I noted.

"So I have, huh? Well we might as well say our good byes and stuff," Gazpacho said without wailing.

"Well, good bye, mister, I hope your fruit thing goes well, and your mom doesn't find you," I said without wailing.

"I'M GONNA MISS YOU, LITTLE BUDDY!!" Gazpacho wailed.

Then the seatbelt light turned on.

"Attention passengers, we'll land on Marzipan City in three minutes, and we thank you for choosing out flight...despite the very fowl odor that appeared, and we hope you enjoy your stay at Marzipan City," the Pilot said.

"Chowder, do you still have your earplugs?" My mom asked.

I nodded and show her my earplugs...though she gave me new ones. I still don't understand why though. It's only over in earwax.

Anyway, she put my new earplugs on before we landed. And I noticed Gazpacho using his horns for earplugs.

Moments later after we land.

"Welcome to Marzipan City everyone. The time is 7:12 p.m, tempertue's 62 farinheit, and you'll take the bus tour as soon as you get your luggage. Everyone have a great evening, and may now leave the plane," the Pilot said.

"So, Chowder, how did you enjoy your first ever flight?" My dad asked.

"It was very fun, dad!" I replied.

"It's good that you've enjoyed it. I bet you'll like Marzipan City even better though," My mom smiled.

"Yay! I'm hungry!" I cheered.

"Well, as soon as we get our stuff, we'll try a restaurant of your choice, okay?" My mom asked.

* * *

Chowder: That's all I can remember about...say Mung, do you still have your airflight video?

Mung: As a matter of fact I do. We could go watch that as Chowder regains his memory...again.

Panini: It's great to see a part of Chowder's past with my own eyes.

Truffles: Well, it beats standing in front of the counter.

Schnitzel: Ra-Radda Radda.

Mung: Yeah, but you're the only one capable to clean.

Schnitzel: (Sigh) Radda.

Mung: Fine, but right after this vid, you're cleaning the bathroom

Chowder: Before you start, I need to go really bad...too many clogging Burple Nurples!!

Schnitzel: Oh Radda.


	4. Welcome to Marzipan City

Chowder's Past

A/N: Sorry for the very long wait, but you know how much I procrastinate (hey, I rhymed).

Chapter 4: Welcome to Marzipan City

* * *

Chowder: Thanks for the video, Mung. It was great every time I see it.

Truffles: You've been seeing this stupid video for 10 months now! When are you gonna get your past over with?

Mung: Truffles is right you know. I'm pretty sure people in the world want your past completed so they could get back with their lives watching ours.

Chowder: Okay, okay. So my family and I were getting our stuff back and heading out of the airport.

Panini: Don't start without me, Num Nums!

* * *

Anyway, as we got our stuff back, we've decided to go to this airport's food court. We've tried most of every one Mung promised, and they were all good.

Then we finally made it to your food court, Mung, ran by a guy name Joe.

"Hello, welcome to Mung Daal's ordering service, where you book it here, and they COOK it there," he said.

"Why can't you cook the food here?" Dad asked.

"Tell that to the idiot who thought of this idea. Now what would you like to order?" Joe asked.

"Everwything looks good! I want everwything!" I yelled.

"Come on, Chowder. We moved out of Souffle Town to pay less!" Dad told me.

I knew my dad was right, but I really wanted everything on the menu is all. So I did the only thing to convince him: the teary eye look and sniffle.

"(Sigh). Sorry, Chowder. You can have everything on a smallish medium portion. Me and the Mrs. will have a large Roast Moast and mashed Growtatoes, please," Dad ordered.

"Excellent choices. With all that, the total is 350 dollops, and your food will be ready at the Mung Daal's Catering company in 48 hours," Joe noted us.

"350 dollops?! Really?! That's an amazing price! Where can I pay?" Dad asked.

"At the Catering company. I'll make sure your order gets to Mung," he noted as he was picking up the phone.

"But 48 hours dear? That's a quite a bit of time. What are we gonna do until then?" Mom asked.

"Are you kidding, Honey? We should move into a house first, then we could go to the attractions the guy with funny mustache said." Dad suggested.

* * *

Mung: You know how I feel about my mustache. You can't insulted in anyway; not even in memory.

Chowder: Sorry.

Truffles: Well I say the man was generous to your gross lip hair. He could've been honest with it.

Schnitzel: Radda! Ra-radda radda!

Mung: And who's fault was to not go when Chowder wasn't talking about his past? You may proceed, Chowder.

* * *

"Dang it! I knew I forgot something!" Mom cried.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"I didn't book a house before we left!" she replied.

"Wha-wha-WHAT?! How in anywhere would anyone forget something like that?" he asked in anger.

"I could if we didn't leave Souffle Town moments before hearing about this place!" Mom replied in a more calming tone.

"We could go to tha Cherry Top hotel the blue man said," I suggested.

"You know, Chowder, you're right. We could stay there until we find a house," Dad noted.

"And it's only a few miles from the airport," Mom pointed out.

So it was decided that we see the Cherry Top Hotel before we do anything else.

* * *

(Note: This tiny portion is beyond Chowder's memory)

"Umm, Ms. Endive, sir. There's three customers from the Souffle Town Airline who didn't come near your food court," the counter guy of Endive's Kitchen Emporium (next time, it's abbreviated) noted.

"What do I care if three stupid tourists out of the whole plane doesn't eat my food?" Endive noted.

"But the thing is that they ate at all of the other food courts...including Mungs!" TCGOEKE explained.

"WHAAAT?! That's unacceptable!!" Endive exploded from the phone.

"From what I heard from Souffle Town, they tried your food, and they hated it," he reported.

"They have no taste of food what-so-ever!" she replied.

"But Ms. Endive, sir. They ate at every other food court," he noted.

"I don't care if they ate every type of food in existence! I want you to find those three and give them quality cooking from me, even if you have to shove it down their tasteless throats...AND STOP CALLING ME SIR!!!" Endive ordered.

"Yes, Ms. Endive, sir, I mean maam...I think," he said as he hung up.

* * *

(Reentering Chowder's POV)

One we finally got our things, we have finally left the airport. From that point on, we felt like we've entered a new dimension.

Souffle town had more animal mixed citizens and human-like citizens. But Marzipan City only had a quarter and a half of us; the rest were filled with stuff we've never seen before and is just weird. Also, Souffle Town's buildings were mostly pastries. This place is made of meat.

"Everything is so...new and weird. I thought Snail Cars were only a myth," Mom thought.

"Mom...I'm scared," I cried after seeing a walking mountain.

"Okay guys, just focus. We need to find the Cherry Top Hotel to settle ourselves," Dad ordered as his face was in the map.

"What's the giant cherries over there?" I pointed.

"That must be it, Honey," Mom said as Dad looked kind of embarrassed from the obvious.

After that, we've entered the left cherry and simply rented a room until we find a house.

"FYI, I just want to mention that the right cherry has monthly parties there, and you've came just in time. Join us there tonight," the counter lady recommended as she handed us a flyer.

"Really? Thanks. Well, this covers for tonight's plan," Dad noted.

"That's swell...but what are we gonna do now? What other attraction could we go to now?" Mom asked.

As my parents thought about that, I looked out of the window and noticed a giant slide from a far, which was the Syrup Slide.

"Ooh! We could go there first!" I suggested.

After they saw the slide, Dad then said, "Oh yeah! I forgot about that. We'll go there first."

"Good choice, guys. That slide will cover your whole day until the party tonight," the counter lady noted as we left.

As we head out, we took a Snail Taxi to the Syrup Slide...and it was weird since it was the first time we were on one of these or barely any car.

A few minutes later, we made it to the Syrup Slide, and we see it's full of people sliding very slowly. The guy said it was okay, for we weren't about to slide any faster. Dad paid for the tickets, we went on the slide...and we're sliding...and sliding...paused a bit...and sliding.

"So, how do you like the city so far?" Mom asked, starting the conversation.

"It's pretty nice, the prices of things are amazing. The Snail Car is alright...once you pass the fact that we're in a snail," Dad mentioned.

"I liked the airport food." I said.

"Me too. But wasn't there one stop we missed?" Mom asked.

"...I don't think so," I thought.

My parents shrugged the idea.

"Ooh! That cloud looks like a chkicken!" I pointed out.

"It does, doesn't it?" Mom asked.

"I don't see the chicken cloud," Dad said, searching the sky.

* * *

Truffles: Come on with it, Chowder! Just get the day over with!

Panini: When will the end of your story be anyway?

Chowder: I'm getting on with this story.

* * *

As day turned to night, we were finally out of the Syrup Slide; it really was the slowest ride I've ever been in. It took a bit to wash the Syrup off in the Shower Room too.

As we finished, we took another Taxi back to the Cherry Top, where the party already started.

"I assume that the slide took longer than we thought," Dad sighed.

"Aw, come on, Honey. The party is still wild! Bring out your wild side!" Mom yelled as she started to dance.

After that, Dad started to dance as well, and he's a funny dancer. I danced a bit, but then got pretty bored.

I then noticed a thrice cream/arcade parlor room, and I asked Dad if I could go there.

"Well, if your really bored with this, I guess you can spend your time there," he said after giving me five dollops in change.

As the night went by, I spent the five dollops on thrice cream, watched other kids play games such as Chomp-Dude and Monkey's Dung, and even made a friend. This person was Ceviché, actually.

"Wow. You're pretty good at this for a girl," I said, even though he barely cleared half of the first maze.

"Umm...I'm a boy," Ceviché noted.

"Really? I'm so sorry...but it's just...your hair," I pointed out.

"Yes, my flowing, pink hair does have the art of confusion and misunderstanding, very much like this game. You may think it's one thing until it tells you it's something else," Ceviché explained.

Back then, I had no idea what he meant, or said, but blurted out, "Yeah...sure. I'm Chowder from Souffle Town."

"Hello there, Chowder. My name is Ceviché, and I'm from Haricot Heaven. I'm only visiting Marzipan City because there's gonna be someone special coming here," he replied.

"Really? Who?" I asked.

"Here he comes now!" Ceviché pointed.

Moments later, the music stopped, and the staff moved us and the other kids out of the arcade room just to see this guy. When the curtains finally opened, the celebrity turned out to be a red balloon with a hat, scarf, and an extremely creepy valet; it was Mr. Fugu. He was here to end the party by explain the chicken joke in depth.

"BALLOON!!" every child, including me, cried, charging to Mr. Fugu.

"What's this? I told the staff to NOT let the children out! Someone help me!" Mr. Fugu cried.

"Chowder! Chowder!! Get off of him!" Both of my parents cried, among other parents, as they pulled me out of him.

Once Mr. Fugu was free, he yelled, "I demand the one who let the children out to be fired and the children banned from this cherry side's party nights as of now! And where the heck is my Toe Jam Supreme?!" before leaving out.

Once the party ended, I was stuck in my room for the rest of the night for the incident.

* * *

Mung: Well, that was a great chapter. Okay, Schnitzel, you may go...

Chowder: Wait! I'm not done yet!

Mung: But isn't it running a little long now? Sorry Schnitzel.

Schnitzel: RAAAAADDAAAA!

* * *

(3rd POV)

(The next morning)

"This is stupid, Polly! Why did you have to tell Endive that three measly customers ate at every other food court BUT hers AND Mung's. Not only that, but you had to tell her that they hated her food back in their home town!" The driver cried.

"It's my job. I'm the Food Court clerk/Endive's Tattle Tell. I am parrot for that reason, you know," TCGOEKE (Polly) replied.

"You could've at least lied to her. But thanks to your truth-telling beak, we're now driving all over Marzipan City like idiots looking for three random stangers that we even don't know where they live," The driver yelled.

"Oh. They're at the Cherry Top," Polly noted.

The car then stopped suddenly.

"You mean to tell me that I've passed that building six times now, and you didn't say a word?!" The driver screamed.

"I'm Endive's Tattle-Tell, not yours, Richard," Polly said.

Suddenly, the snail started rocking violently with violence that can't be explained in a K, or even a T fanfic. After that, they turned around and head for the Cherry Top.

(Chowder's POV)

The next morning, my punishment was over, and I was no longer mad, because we were going to the Buffet of Wonders.

But as we left the hotel, a Snail Car with Endive's advertisement stop by in front of us.

"Why hello there, you three random and unknown citizens who we aren't tracking down. How would you like to try Endive's Kitchen Emporium before you do anything else?" a rhino driver asked.

"Thanks, but no thanks. We saved our appetites for the Buffet of Wonders," Mom said.

"Try some of our food now. It'll make you rethink the Buffet of Blunders...and Mung's Catering Company,"a really bruised parrot said, giving us samples of shrimp...with some brown stuff on it.

"Daddy! What is that?" I asked.

"It's some kind of mutated shrimp with mud on it," Dad whispered to Mom and me.

"We might as well try it," Mom sighed before we took the shrimp things.

As we put it in our mouths, we've spat it back out.

"This stuff is awful!" we all cried.

(Mung laughing from out of memory)

"You don't like that stuff huh? Well, huh, try another sample," the rhino said.

"No thank you. Come on, guys. Let's get out of here," Dad ordered as we started to walk away.

However, the truck caught up to us as we stopped in front of a taxi stop.

"You guys aren't gonna eat anything else until you favor Endive's cooking!" The driver yelled.

"Are you threatening us?" Dad asked, holding his cell phone (literally an I-shaped apple).

"That depends on your rating with Endive's Kitchen Emporium," he replied.

Finally, a taxi came and pushed Endive's car out of the way.

"To the Buffet of Wonders, please," Dad said.

After we rode in the taxi, I noticed the Endive car chasing us.

"They're still following us!" I yelled.

"Are you kidding me? Why are they still chasing us?" Mom asked.

"Excuse me, driver, mind if you can go a little faster?" Dad asked.

"I can't, man. If I do, then you had to pay me less for this far trip," the driver replied.

"(Sigh). I'll pay three dollops extra if you speed up," he promised.

After that, the car doubled in speed. But they were still chasing us.

A half an hour later, we finally made it to our destination. We ran inside of the Buffet of Wonders. But for some reason, they didn't follow us.

(3rd POV)

"Great. They're too far away!" Richard cried.

"We could stop them from the inside of Buffet of Wonders," Polly suggested.

"That sound stupid...why are we doing this anyway? We're trying to change customers opinion about food in the most illegal way possible. And we aren't getting an increase of pay anyway," Richard sighed.

"Wait...so your quitting? Because nobody's quitting on me...unless I join them," Polly said, tossing his hat.

"For the first time of your life, Polly, you've made a right decision," Richard said, throwing his hat.

"Yeah...wait. What was that suppose to mean?"

"It means a lot, Polly; it means a lot."

(Chowder's POV)

As soon as we've got those guys out of our heads, we were amazed for what we saw on inside this pyramid. It had all foods from every place in the whole entire universe all in one conveyer belt. It was the best thing I've ever seen. It was so much stuff that even I got full for the rest of the day, and it was extremely good, too. It also had food eating contest where you enter one, and if you win, your food was free. You're looking at a champion of the pie and sandmich eating contests, by the way, So the next time I go there, I get 75% off of whatever and how ever much I eat.

Hours later came the disappointment, we had to leave the Buffet of Wonders.

"Aww, don't worry, Chowder. We can go back there sometime soon," Mom comforted.

"Yeah. Besides, we could finally try Mung Daal's food tomorrow," Dad said.

"Oh boy!" I celebrated before falling asleep.

Sometime later, we went back to the hotel, and my parent left me in my room to sleep while they go job and house hunting.

* * *

Mung: Now it's the end of the chapter, right?

Chowder: Yes...wait. Not yet.

Everyone: (Sigh)

* * *

Hours passed as I was in my room. Suddenly, my Runnie-Funnie starts buzzing.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Chowder! Is that you, Chowder? It's Gorgonzola! Where are you?! I've been trying to call and go to your house for two days now, but all I see is a fat guy who keeps calling me a pipsqueak!" Gorgonzola cried.

"Gorgonzola?! I knew I forgot to tell you that we were moving to Marzipan City," I said.

"You what?! Why would you leave me, and without even telling me?" he cried.

"Well, you see, Gorgonzola, we barely had money in Souffle Town; so Daddy suggest we move here, and everything is cheap here."

"Now I see what's going on. You think your better than me, don't you? You're like the rest of those pre-school jerks who think they're better than me."

"What? That's not what I'm saying at all!"

"Shut up, you stupid, fat liar! We are no longer friends, Chowder! If I go to Marzipan City, I'm gonna prove that I'm better than you and everyone else who says so!!" And after that, there was a loud crashing from the other side, which disconnected us.

I was a little bummed that our friendship is over, but then I shrugged it off and slept.

* * *

Panini: I can't believe you met Gazpacho on a plane, met Ceviché at an arcade, and was friends with Gorgonzola before you even moved. No wonder you remembered so much.

Mung: Are you done now, Chowder?

Chowder: Yeah, I'm done for now...

Mung: Okay, Schnitzel you can...uhh, Schnitzel?

(Schnitzel was racing to the bathroom door and shut it)

Schnitzel: Ahh...Radda Radda.

Chowder: I guess he can't wait to water the flowers, huh?

(From the other side of the bathroom, Schnitzel is literally watering flowers in his garden)

Truffles: I still don't know why he has a garden in the bathroom.

Mung: Well, I guess we have to wait for nine more months until we hear the next part huh?

Chowder: But this is the part that gets to me the most.

Mung: Don't make it more anticipating.

* * *

(I hope you'll be prepared for the final, and the saddest part of Chowder's Past. If you want to know, just wait for another half a year...maybe even only a month.

Plus, I may make a spin-off with Gorgonzola's and Panini's pasts. It depends on whether I feel like it and whether the readers wants on without waiting for long periods of time. So R&R.)


End file.
